Blessed Household? work in progress
by RandomStoryPerson
Summary: Each child in Helen's household have been blessed or birthed by a memember of the Greek Panthion...(Full Summary inside, plus i suck at them.)
1. Ch 1

I've written stories on here before but i'm still not very good at this, let me know what you think...

**Summary:**All thechildren of Helens household have been blessed or birthed by a member of the Greek Panthion, finding out their journey is only half the story... (suck at summarys!)

* * *

Rolling over with a groan and throwing her arm out, long slender fingers slammed against the snooze button of her alarm, "Singe!" Deep crimson eyes opened, greeting the world with a heated glare "Singe time to get up."

"No…" the soft husky voice emerging from her throat held nothing but pain and sorrow, "not today…" her teeth hurt and the ever constant aching in the back of her throat burned implacably.

"Hey Singe Helen said-"

"I know Neco." She sighed, clutching the blankets around her bare body and sitting up, her eyes instantly spotting the handsome young man standing in the dark hall. "Tell her I'll be down as soon as I find my sunglasses." Nodding and tucking a strand of black hair behind his ear, Neco strolled down the hall and knocked on the last door.

"Lupa?" The door slowly creaked open followed by the head of a disheveled young woman who stared blearily up at him with alluring golden eyes.

"Neco?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and yawning, "what's wrong?" Smiling, his eyes held no glimmer, like pools of darkness…

"Nothing, it is time to wake up your mom is calling us." Moaning she slammed her head against the door.

"This early again?" Sighing defeatedly Lupa stepped away from the door, the flash of a lightly tanned hip made him shiver "I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed." Nodding he turned away as the door shut behind him.

"Oh my dear boy, such loveliness," starting he stared at the corner where a voluptuous woman dressed in silks dyed a pale blue and violet stood, rubbing his eyes he hoped the dim lights weren't playing with his vision. "It's a wonder why the women of this household do not flock to you." She tossed her beautiful long blonde hair over her shoulder and gently stroked his arm, "such pale skin, yet muscles too…" her touch rose goose bumps on his flesh "hm, the woman I have in mind for you would enjoy your body beyond words-"

"Neco, what are you staring at?" Jumping and turning his head Lupa stood before him in a pair of black baggy pants and a crimson tank-top, swallowing he shook his head.

"N-nothing," he said looking back at the corner, but the woman wasn't there anymore, "absolutely nothing." Hearing her chuckle he grinned and plopped an arm over her shoulders "come on your moms waiting."

* * *

so how was Ch 1? good? Let me know, 


	2. Ch 2

Again another chapter! maybe this one will bea little better...  
Please review...

* * *

Helen smiled benevolently at her daughter, long, blonde, hair down to her waist, dark brown eyes, and a beauty that could possibly rival Aphrodite's. Chuckling and turning back to the state of Ares her smile brightened, he was the reason both of her children were in this world, _I thank the Fates everyday for your gift my love…_she thought, gently reaching up and touching the armored helmet. 

"Mother, do you want me to light the candles?" Turning her attention back to her daughter she shook her head.

"No, not yet, wait till the others come down, they too have to tend their altars." Shivering as the ruby eyes of Singe's goddess glared at her from across the room, she couldn't help but wonder why Singe chose an Egyptian goddess that was half animal, a lioness at that.

"Sorry we're late mother." Brought out of her revere as Lupa and Neco stepped through the doorway, Neco still stared around the room just as he did when just a child.

"Still wondering why it is a Japanese style room?" Frowning he shook his head without a word and set to tending his altar, setting aside the empty food dishes Neco sank to one knee, his hand over his heart, and kissed the sandaled foot of Hades. Allowing his eyes to slip closed he took a deep breath. _My lord, I do not know if the spirit that announced itself to me was truly dead, for no sense of damnation hung about her…nor did I hear the Fates…show me as you have done before…I beg your guidance._ Opening his eyes and tilting his head up he nearly leapt back with a yell had he not wanted to cause a scene, standing before him in a robe as black as a moonless night and eyes as dark as coals Hades, God of the Underworld heard his call.

"My son…" His deep voice seemed to house the screams of all the dead as it pierced through his skull, flinching he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Your connection with the gods through me allow you to see us as ordinary mortals or apparitions." Slowly releasing it he glanced up as a smile appeared on the craggy face of his father, the pure white, bone, cane upon which he held himself up with glimmered from the lights burning in the paper lanterns strewn about the room. "I will tell you a secret, but a soul you mustn't tell." Nodding slowly Neco grinned as his fathers long white beard gently brushed his shoulder, "we have plans for you four…plans that will shake the mortal world to its very foundation and destroy this one God belief once and for all." Neco's mouth dropped open reaching a hand up, his father seemed to fade like mist as sunlight filtered through the many windows. Shaking himself and slowly turning his head Lupa sat before her altar her head bowed and hands clasped together, her mouth moving in silent prayer, something seemed to pierce his heart…was it love?

* * *

Yes? No? hm... 


End file.
